


Repercussions Of Survival

by CrossTheBoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Good Friend Harukawa Maki, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Insanity, M/M, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Out of Character Harukawa Maki, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Suicidal Thoughts, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Yandere Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: After the barrier is destroyed instead of a new ending Shuichi wake up.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	Repercussions Of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my au of the Pre-game characters!!! I do not know the full lore of the original pre-games and only know a few snippets. I'll break down the AU rn. Shuichi was abused from a young age by his mother until his father remarried and moved to a new country. There he met Rantaro who had been a rather lonely rich kid who disliked most people but liked the attention and popularity he got. Until he took an immediate fascination to Shuichi when the boy completely ignored his invitation to be his friend. He kept trying until middle school in which he realized Shuichi had an obsession with Danganronpa. While he found it creepy and scary he adapted and started to buy things for the boy until Shuichi accepted the invitation to be his friend. There Shuichi met Kokichi, Kokichi had just been bullied out of lunch money and Shuichi thought he looked cute crying so he gave him his and rather bluntly stated that he looked nice when he cried. To pay him back Kokichi offered to let him bully him so he could cry again if he wanted to. Which only led to Shuichi patting him on the head and declining which in fact caused the boy to burst out into tears. 
> 
> Shuichi found Kokichi interesting because Kokichi was a paradox. While he didn't fight back from the bullying he also didn't give up either. At first he thought it was pitiful until Kokichi ended up shouting at Momota and calling him a slave to his stupidity. Thankfully Shuichi was there with Rantaro which stopped him from getting beaten to a pulp and true to Kokichi's word the idiot forgot about it during the weekend. Rantaro had then realized how much attention Kokichi got from Shuichi when compared to anyone else and by Highschool he had Kaede, his now girlfriend, spread around the small town, that Kokichi was not only gay but also liked Shuichi and other males who Kaede intentionally picked knowing they were token straights with girlfriends who were equally as horrible. Rantaro got the chance to join Danganronpa and took it knowing that Shuichi would be ecstatic. He survived and sadly that was the opposite of what he wanted. Shuichi liked the gore, the mystery of solving who had killed and how of Danganronpa. 
> 
> So when the next opportunity came he took it, unknowing that so did the rest of his class, including Shuichi and Kokichi. One who intended to murder and the other intended to be murdered. But both boys didn't intend to survive the experience. Danganronpa is a simulator like palace in which you are guaranteed to experience death but after wake up from the simulation.

Shuichi felt weak, like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks. But he also felt numb, a kind of numbness that he couldn't associate with like it wasn't his own but he still felt it. He heard the voices of at least three people. They were talking about something to do with a medical assessment and for some reason his brain seemed to understand most of it. He never had much interest in medicine before, why would he know of it...? But at the same time he also remembered warm hands holding his as he ranted about the best way to... to what? Shuichi didn't want to know right now, he just wanted to not feel suffocated. He hated people- he hated being around people because they made him anxious.

They were also incredibly annoying, eyesores who walked the earth living for absolutely no reason other than taking air. 

?...That wasn't true at all human beings are valid, their lives mattered.Why was he thinking like that? He felt sick, wanted to throw up and then laugh at how pathetic it was, how pathetic he was. He felt warmth from a breathe that he knew wasn't there in the cold room of doctors who wore masks. "Saihara-kun, please stop getting into fights for-" the voice was so nice, disembodied but soft. It almost sounded like Kokichi. 

Kokichi, Kokichi was safe, Kokichi wouldn't hurt him. Kokichi would give him warm hugs and calm words where everyone else would assume and use him. 

Again, another thought that he disagreed with. Kokichi was one of the least calm people he's ever known. Kokichi and him barely shared skin contact. Kokichi would never hug him. ...Kokichi was dead, where were these thoughts coming from? Where were his friends? Where were Maki and Himiko?

As soon as he thought of them his mind, or whatever was thinking all these things, quieted down. They barely seemed to have any interest in the two. He was moved up and out of the pod like bed he was in and they carefully took off wires that were attached to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-game Shuichi isn't abusive or toxic to Pre-game Kokichi in this au. Shuichi is more or less sadistic and unfeeling toward most people. He considers Rantaro a friend but more because Rantaro and his relationship benefit each other. Rantaro is narcissistic and shuts down sometimes at the fact that some people don't envy him and is attached to Shuichi because he thinks that Shuichi is the only person who wouldn't use him when in reality Shuichi is only by his side because of Danganronpa, so yeah their friendship is toxic. He considers Kokichi a safe person. The only person who he would even hesitate at hurting and wants to keep happy. Kokichi is a mundane masochist, he only likes pain when he gives consent to it and when it's not overwhelming and he's close to the person giving him pain.


End file.
